I Love To Hate You
by Shades of amber
Summary: suck@summaries Bella is an original vampire turned by Klaus as his first child.After running from him for over 12,000 years he finally finds her in Mystic Falls with Elijah.Read as Bella's hate for him turns into something more -complete-
1. Runaway

_I love to Hate you_

_Bella/Klaus_

_Bella is an original who despises Klaus and has been running away from him for centuries. Bella is the actual vampire child of Klaus that never escapes his mind. He wants her, Bella wants to be free. What happens when Klaus finds Bella one night hunting and he takes her for himself. AU

* * *

_

I was running once again like I always am. Elijah once again warned me that Klaus was searching for me, Isabella De Luca. I could never escape him no matter how hard I try.

15,652 years ago I was human there when the pyramids were created. Klaus happened to be there also and saw me for the first time. Once he saw me he became obsessed and would never leave me alone.

My golden blonde hair that fell down to my butt in thick waves. He told me once before that my deep sapphire blue eyes entranced him somehow, and he said that I seemed to be made to be turned into a vampire that scared me the most.

I knew what he was during my human years, and somehow it didn't scare me. Than eventually one night he gave me his blood, and I took a lot it eagerly. Than soon after I was finished he snapped my neck like a twig. I woke up soon after, and he showed me this ring, with an odd looking stone. He said it was a present to match my eyes, and so I would be able to walk out into the sun and not die, like he was able to do without a ring. He was the first and ever pureblood vampire, never was human which I thought was cool and scary at the same time.

We traveled together for the first 3,000 years of my vampirism, but soon I got tired of him, changing many other women and not caring for me anymore, so I ran like hell one night.

He has chased after me ever since then, which was crazy in my opinion. I changed many people in my time. The one that I like the most was Rosalina Ambrosia. I changed her in 1351 when she got caught in a fire. She was pulled out, but was close to not making it so I gave her my blood to heal her.

I soon became close friends with her. I told her everything about Klaus, and I was the second vampire to ever be alive, because I was the first one Klaus ever changed.

Out of request I turned her, we ran around for 50 years together till she met Trevor, her and him became companions and ran off to live somewhere in England. Soon I was all alone by myself for the next 500 years. I tagged along with Elijah for a while when I met him, he respected me and we became close friends and always kept in touch.

We came to Mystic Falls together in search of the doppelganger, to try and break the curse of the sun. He soon told me that Klaus was coming here for the doppelganger also, of course many vampire worked for him but me and Elijah quickly killed them once they told us they were working for him.

I was running in the woods leaving Mystic Falls knowing Klaus would eventually find me, but at least I could try. I heard someone running behind me, I sensed the power exploding right off whoever it was. I let my power burst out trying to scare them off which usually worked, except for today.

The vampire laughed out loud scaring me and kept running chasing me. I than realized there was only one vampire who would be older than me, and not scared of me. KLAUS!

I decided not to hide anymore knowing he would find me. I stopped, not turning around waiting for him to catch me finally after 12,000 years of running from him. He came up right behind me. I felt the planes of his body behind me as he breathed in my ear.

"We finally meet again Isabella" he whispered in my ear with his heavily accent melodic voice. "Klaus" I choked out, as he started kissing my neck hungrily.

* * *

_Alright so how is this story it is just an idea I got last night all of the sudden when I was trying to go to sleep last night _

_Songs inspired_

_Runaway by Linkin Park_

_Vampire by people in planes_

_Surrender by evanescence_

_PLEASE REVIEW tell me if I could continue this story_


	2. Ghost

_People seemed to like this story so here is the 2__nd__ chapter it is probably short but who cares I hope you like this, this is the most interesting pairing I have done in an x-over because there are not many of stories out there with this pairing mostly Bella is with Damon but I did this pairing I might also do an Elijah/Bella story later on tell me would you want to read it, anyway on with the story

* * *

_

_I Love To Hate You chapter 2_

"Of course it's me, who did you think it was" he whispered tauntingly against my neck. I felt my fight start to slip away, as I got caught up in him. I mean come on we were like mates for 3,000 years and being away from each other for over 12,000 years can do things to you.

Plus the 15,000 year old blood bond and still alive between us but just barely. Now that we are near each other, the bond just has to bloom back to life, and make it impossible for me to resist him.

"Get the fuck away from me" I spat out ripping myself out of his reach at vampire speed. He looked caught off guard at first, but quickly composed his features into a brilliant sexy smirk. "Oh come on Isabella, why can't you play nice" he asked with a mocking frown. I growled and pinned him against the tree.

"I never play nice Klaus, you should've learned that by now, after chasing after me for 12,000 years, stalker" I said pushing him to his limits. He growled again knowing what game I was playing at. He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me into the tree right behind me.

I gasped out in pain at first, but quickly composed myself with a large smirk this the exact reaction I wanted from him. "You love me Isabella don't you" he whispered his breath ghosting across my face.

"I fucking hate you" I muttered out evilly with a small smirk that seemed to always be on my face. I felt my mind go fuzzy as he came in closer. I than caught him off guard. I was able to get out of his grip when he loosened it. I quickly ripped off a branch, while he was still stunned and shoved it into his stomach missing it by an inch. "Come and catch me" I said playfully running off quickly.

I decided to look for Rosalina, turns out she just goes by Rose now. I was able to track her down, knowing our blood bond was still there. I found her at the Salvatore boarding house. Hmm very interesting what could that possibly mean.

I ran into the house, only leaving the whisper of the wind behind my path. I slowly walked into the parlor and saw something that I never wanted to see in my whole 15,000 years. "WOAH cover up there cowgirl I don't want to see any of that" I said slapping my hand over my eyes covering them.

I removed my hand to see Rose covering herself up with the sheet from the couch. She looked at me questioningly for a second, till she finally recognized me. "Bella" she asked shocked. "Who do you think would bother coming to see you, last time I checked you barely had no friends besides Me, Trevor, and Slater" I said tauntingly.

She smirked that I never changed. "And who is this sex god" I asked smirking flirty at him. He raised and eyebrow and smirked right back at me, just a flirty. "Damon Salvatore" he said answering for her. My eyes widened, he was the Damon Salvatore that Katerina had used back in 1864. "The Damon Salvatore" I asked incredulous. He nodded smirking at me. "And who are you" he asked curious.

"Isabella De Luca" I said waiting for his reaction. "The Isabella De Luca" he asked incredulous. "Yup that's me the one that turned the one you're sleeping with currently now" I said pointing at Rose. "Rosaline Ambrosia, how could you let yourself get involved in the whole doppelganger situation" I said disappointingly nodding my head.

"I couldn't leave Trevor" she said looking down. I than felt a chill in the air, I knew it was Klaus he was close to the boarding house. I looked over at the two of them with a grim expression. "I'm sorry I bothered you, I have to go now" I said running off at vampire speed.

I knew Klaus would follow me, so I had to keep the others away from him, I had to throw him off, which I always seem to be doing with him.

* * *

_Ok so this is the next chapter for this story many people seemed to like this so I decided to continue. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Songs inspired_

_Ghost by FeFe Dobsen_

_Teeth by Lady Gaga_

_System by Korn_


	3. Boring

I love To Hate You

_Brand new chapter I hope you enjoy it since so many of you seemed to like it so much the last time on with the chapter_

_Sorry if this chapter seems a little to short and weird I'm really sick now but I am trying my hardest to keep my promises for everyone with updating

* * *

_

I lead Klaus all the way back to my hotel on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. I could feel his presence right behind following my every move. He also knew. That I knew he was following me, and I guess he liked it since I wasn't complaining.

I soon sped up to my hotel room making sure that no one was looking over at me. I felt the wind shift around me as Klaus followed me hot on my trail. I stopped into my room, leaving the door open for Klaus. He sped in, stopping right in front of me, with a sly smirk on my face.

"You say you hate me, but I think your body language says differently" he said teasingly. I smirked at him. Ok you're confused probably. I do hate Klaus, but deep down me, him, and everyone else knows I love him deep, deep, deep down inside.

I walked around the room carelessly. "Maybe, maybe not" I said flirting with him. Oh hell what is wrong with me, I'm like a bipolar old vampire… Yup that's exactly what I am now. I than surprised him, by blurring in front of him.

"12,000 years of running can do that to you" I whispered seductively. He wrapped his arms around my hips, traveling up my spine, leaving an icy hot trail in his path.

He all of the sudden had me pinned to the bed quickly knocking the breath out of me. He started licking and nipping at my neck, with his blunt human teeth. I gasped out breathily, as he started suckling my weak spot right behind my ear, making me eternally melt.

I felt my fangs elongate quickly, attacking his neck sucking his sweet immortal essence, I moaned out as it slid down my throat, quickly as I kept gulping. He moaned out ecstatically, as I kept drinking. Soon I felt him start to weaken, I smirked inwardly this plan is going pretty good though I just thought about a second ago. He tried to rip out of my grasp, but with him weakening and I just fed so I was about a millimeter stronger than him. I knew this most likely wasn't going to work, but eh what the hell he won't kill me, I think he would actually die, if I ran into permanent purgatory, he would probably follow me straight there. That's how much he is obsessed with me.

He soon tried using his original strength successfully ripping me away from his throat. I smirked at him, with my vampire face still out in the open, as he glared at me. "You're one sneaky little bitch" he growled out pinning me to the bed by my throat. "Well I've learned from the best" I growled out at him enraged.

Without another word, he attacked my neck, sucking my blood out furiously. I quickly and silently ripped out a vervain dart from my pocket, and stabbed him in the back. As he fell to the ground, I took out the stake from under my bed, and shoved it through his heart, watching him shrivel up, like every vampire does when they get staked.

_Ok like i said at the beginning i am very sick i have lost my voice and all and i dont want to dissappoint anyone so this is somewhat of an update PLEASE REVIEW!_

_songs inspired_

_Boring by P!NK_

_Punkbitch by 3oh!3_

_V__ampire by Xandria_


	4. Disgusting

I Love To Hate You

I laughed out maniacally, as I watched him rot on the hotel floor glad for him to be dead. I took a deep breath through my nose, and crinkled it instantly. God it's smells like dead people, have to do something about that or else I would be in big trouble.

I pulled out my blackberry, dialing Elijah quickly wanting to gloat, saying I killed Klaus and HE DIDN'T! Elijah answered me on the first ring with a serious tone. "Where are you" he asked clearly worried about his baby sister. Ok well I'm older than him but he still treats me like his baby sister. Technically, I'm forever 15, while Elijah is forever 19, we have that kind of relationship I guess.

"In my hotel room" I popped out with peppiness, that seemed to overcome me. "Why aren't you running Klaus can find you easily" he said worriedly. I smirked to myself over the phone at how stupidly protective he was acting, I am like a thousand years older than him literally and I could kill everyone and anyone I wanted.

"Oh, he found me" I stated nonchalantly, wanting to mess around with him. "WHAT" he gasped out surprised and fearful for me. I than felt a high giggle bubble over my lips. I than focused on Klaus's lifeless corpse noticing something off about it. I than watched as Klaus, started to bloom back to life, healing from the vervain.

I felt fear strike me like lightening as I realized how stupid my move was. "Um… Elijah I gotta go, I'll call you back later, if I get the chance" I said panicking. As Elijah yelled for me to wait over the other line and explain I quickly hung up the phone, and turned around running for the door at vampire speed. I than felt myself being locked in place, by the other vampire in the room, that was now alive. Which meant I was fucking screwed to permanent purgatory with him.

"Ah, ah my little temptress, you aren't going to leave just yet" he said tauntingly in my ear I knew than he was back to normal and fully healed from the vervain and stake I gave him.

I tried my hardest to swallow back my fear, and try to turn around to face him. "Oh come on. Can't you even look at me, I mean I'm all back to the normal me, none of the vervain on me anymore" he pouting mockingly from behind. I felt unshed tears, reach close to brimming my eyes, as I thought of all the things he could do to me now.

He started to attack my neck, ravenously like an animal. I felt my head loll back against his chest, as I let out a fearful small whimper. He softened slightly noticing the fear resonating right off of my body. Especially if you're a vampire you hunt for the fear.

"Shh, it's ok you shouldn't fear me, only you shouldn't be scared I could never hurt you" he whispered in my shoulder coolly. I don't know why but I believed him for once in my vampire life, that he wouldn't hurt me. I than felt his fangs cut into my skin like a knife cutting into butter on the back of my neck, where I had my old tattoo that I got as a vampire. Ok lets get one thing straight I might be a vampire and all but that place on the back of my neck still hurts like a bitch when bitten.

I felt his mind in our bond that started heightening with me had drank from him earlier, and him drinking from me now.

_You can't escape me Isabella, no matter how long you run your soul will always be mine-He mentally whispered hypnotically. _

My head was currently on his chest as I opened me eyes and stared at him biting my lip, to hide the loud moan threatening to escape me. He looked back at me with clear electric blue eyes, as he kept drinking.

I felt myself start to weaken, which caused me to whimper.

_I belong to you, you have my soul please stop it hurts-I whimpered out mentally to him._

He looked me in the eyes knowing the truth was always held in them, he could tell I wasn't lying to him. He quickly retracted his fangs from my neck with a smirk.

"Good girl" he muttered turning me around to face him. He kissed me slowly and passionately on the mouth, seeing what my reaction would be, I felt myself respond to him, as I kissed him back in heated passion. God what is wrong with me, I do actually love him

_Feedback appreciated, just to let you know I was writing this while watching the movie Never Cry Werewolf with Nina Dobrev in it, I love that movie if you haven't seen it you really should see it. I kind of got inspiration for one scene from the movie PLEASE REVIEW!_

_songs inspired_

_Disgusting by Kesha_

_Love The Way you lie by Eminem and Rihanna_

_Pain by three days grace_

_Bruises and Bitemarks by good with grenades_


	5. Perfect Nightmare

_I Love To Hate You_

_This is another installment of I LOVE TO HATE YOU! Lol I hope u guys enjoyed it happy holidays to everyone on with the chapter now

* * *

_

I felt Klaus pull away first surprisingly. I whimpered slightly, but quickly hiding it not wanting to show weakness in front of him. "No, I'm not falling for it this time" he said seriously almost vulnerably looking away from me.

I stupidly didn't understand what he was talking about. "Excuse me" I said after clearing my throat, to keep it from sounding to deep. "Isabella, do you realize, what you do to me" he asked exasperatedly, standing up pacing across the hotel room.

"What do I do to you, you're the big scary vampire that kills everyone who doesn't give you what you want, and you could kill me anytime to get rid of me, because it is very obvious that my stubbornness bugs the shit out of you" I said raising my voice, pissed off now.

"Bella, you were the first one I ever changed in my whole life, you must've meant something to me when I saw you of course, I could never hurt you, haven't you figured that out by now" he shouted back just as exasperated.

"Klaus from what it seems that there's a specific word for the way you feel why can't you say it" I said hinting at the word love. Honestly I wanted to know if he actually loved me or not, I could never tell with him.

He stopped and stared at me deeply, swallowing nervously. "Oh come on let me help you out here, I LOVE YOU KLAUS" I felt myself blurt out all of the sudden. I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, afraid of what he would say about my new confession. Hell, he might even laugh in my face about it.

I felt him, hesitating silently afraid to reply back. I felt he tears finally overboard, leaking down my face uncontrollably. "I guess I have my answer now" I said in a choked whisper, as I sped out of the hotel room, leaving Klaus in shock. I ran to the woods, as the tears started to fall quicker and quicker. I froze in the middle of the woods.

I felt it waslike I went back into time, having a flashback or something like that.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I opened my eyes quickly, feeling Klaus coming into the house, as I enthusiastically jumped up speeding down the stairs into his direction. I quickly attacked him, jumping into his open embrace not caring what he would do_

_I buried my face into his neck inhaling his hypnotizing scent. "Whoa, excited to see me" he said slightly teasing. I pulled away from him with a small nod. I leaned in kissing him hungrily, I still haven't gotten over my newborn stage, still blood crazed unable to go out into public, or come across a human by myself unless I was actually hunting, but Klaus didn't trust me._

"_I was so lonely I thought I was going to go insane, and kill myself I couldn't go hunting without you so I haven't fed in a while" I said slightly hinting at wanting to go out hunting._

_He got my hint, and set me down grabbing my hand silently dragging me out into the cool midnight air._

_We ran into the vegetation, knowing there would be some useless hiker, drunk roaming around the forest lonely wanting to die, maybe._

_I stopped in the middle of the woods, inhaling the scents around me. I already felt someone's blood pumping swiftly from adrenaline maybe? I felt my mouth slightly water, as I was ready to run off. Right when I was about to go, I felt Klaus grab me violently by the waist holding me to his chest, trying to keep me calm._

_I felt myself calm down slightly. "Not yet, you have, to prey on them get them scared" he whispered in my ear, eternally melting me. We crept up together, scaring him slightly as he heard the branch crack. I than felt my instincts kick in as I blurred over to him attacking his neck savagely._

_Klaus was prepared to stop me, but quickly froze watching me feed off this human. From the blood bond I could tell he found it oddly arousing somehow._

_I pulled away once I heard his heart stop. I had a predatory smirk plastered across my face, knowing the blood was smeared all over my face like I just ate of course. _

_I dropped the body leaving it alone as I walked up close to Klaus, but stopping a foot away from him. "That's, how it's done" I concluded asking a question. _

_He nodded with a satisfactory smile, he leered closer with a hungry stare on me. I leered closer to him, meeting him halfway. We met each other in a passionate kiss, as he licked the blood off my face, eliciting a moan from the back of my throat, I felt my fangs descend as I bit his lip lasting the two ting drops of blood coming down._

_His fangs descended also, as he bit my tongue tasting my blood also. Our kiss was mixed with blood, passion, tongues everything that we both loved. As we continued to feed off of each other in a fine frenzy, I felt a crystal clear thought hit me like a rocket._

_I'm in love with this man_

_End of flashback

* * *

_

I felt myself drop to the ground on my knees, as a strangled sob escaped my lips. I let the tears of 12,000 years all come out, as I sobbed loudly not caring who would see it.

How could I love him, he never answered so that must mean he doesn't love me at all. I was just the beginning pawn in his little game he started, now he is just obsessed with the fucking doppelganger, trying to break the curse.

I felt the anger start to build up, replacing all of the sorrowful sadness. I growled out wanting to kill Klaus, but than I quickly faltered realizing it was to hard to try to kill the bastard like for all of the originals.

I felt the heavy pounding of a human heart coming closer to my spot. I looked up to see that it was the human doppelganger he was trying to find.

I looked up at her through wet glistening lashes, as I saw the look of worry cross the human's features.

She cautiously walked closer, standing over my sagging form. "Hey are you ok" she asked genuinely worried about me. Stupid human.

I looked up at her sobbing still, knowing she would be able to see me even in the dark. "No, no I'm not" I stated simply my face turning into a sexy sneer. Her features dropped into fear and panic as she realized her mistake.

I jumped up to her level standing a couple inches taller than her, as I speedily ripped off the stupid little vervain necklace in disgust.

I lunged at her throat cutting it up taking one small gulp as I whipped my head up looking at her with a manic smile across my features. "He will definitely love me now" I cackled out manically, as I continued to drink from her taking away her life essence.

I pulled away after 2 more large gulps, as I looked her deeply in her eyes. "You will go to sleep and only wake up when I tell you too" I said hypnotically compelling her. "I will go to sleep and only wake up when you tell me too" she replied back mechanically, her eyes drooping shut instantly.

* * *

_Ok so how is this chapter I decided to make this more complicated I know, but I wanted to write a sort of darker Bella I guess you could say. So now that she finally admitted she loved him, she was hurt that he didn't say anything back and she thinks since he's been obsessed with trying to break the curse, that if she brought Elena to him for the sacrifice he will love her simple as that_

_Songs inspired_

_Perfect Nightmare by Shontelle _

_Manic by Plumb_

_What hurts the most by cascada (I like that version better)_

_Memories by within temptation_

_Your love is a lie by simple plan_


	6. Love The Way You Lie

_I Love To Hate You_

_Alrighty than it seemed that everyone liked the new darker Bella, so there should be more of her to comein the story hopefully and just to tell you all at the end of this story it will be Bella/Klaus together and who knows the curse just might be broken.

* * *

_

I took the unconscious doppelganger into the back of my jet black SUV knowing no one would be able to see her in the back seat, with the windows tinted darkly.

I was able to find the mansion Klaus happened to be using right now on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, it was very easy to find where he was for me.

I soon stopped at the end of the long gravel driveway. I jumped out of the car listening to see if he was there. He was but he doing something talking on the phone. Which meant, he must've not noticed that I have came here.

I went into the back seat and grabbed the sleeping human, picking her up bridal style. I carried her easily into the house, I than violently dropped her on the leather couch in the parlor. Klaus heard the loud groan of the leather when her body hit the couch roughly.

He sped into the parlor with a dangerous look across his beautiful features. "Calm down it's just me, I brought something for you" I said slyly with a crazy mental grin across my face.

He looked at me confused, raising an eyebrow nervously. I moved over to show him the sleeping doppelganger on the couch, who was still bleeding from the good one I gave her on the neck.

He blurred over in front of me suddenly surprising me. HE brought his hand up to caress my cheek softly. "Bella, this isn't you what happened" he choked out his voice thick with emotion.

I felt a lump get caught in my throat, disabling me from speaking momentarily. I inwardly felt myself freeze over as I gazed back at him with a soft look. "Do you really want to know what happened" I asked thoughtfully in a fake innocent voice that he couldn't see through.

He nodded his head eagerly. I reached up with my right hand grabbing his hand taking it away from my hair noticing he was running it through his fingers thoroughly. "You did" I answered the hard glare coming onto my face once again.

I yanked myself away from him violently. "Shouldn't you be happy, I got you what you have been searching for the past 400 plus years" I asked coldly standing in front of him my back facing him.

I felt him come up right behind me. "But guess what I have been chasing after for the past 12,000 years" he asked his lips grazing my neck subtly. I bit back my moan hating the way he was starting to make me feel.

"I obviously must not mean that much to you than, if you can't even say it" I blurted out before I even knew it. "Bella please you know how I feel" he whispered into my neck heart filled.

"Why is it so hard" I asked knowing I was almost back to my original self. "It just is" he stated coldly meaning he wanted me to drop the subject. He walked away from me, but I wouldn't let that happen.

I followed him in suit not wanting to let go. "no Klaus explain it to me, cuz honestly I have no fucking idea why it is so hard for you to say those three little words" I yelled at him hoarsely. He stopped, turning around to face me with a look of anger on his face.

"Because Bella I'm scared" he yelled back just as angry as I am now. "Ooh how surprising Klaus the big scary pureblood scared of something" I yelled back sarcastically. He growled out not liking for me to be sarcastic. I did the only thing I could think of. I lunged at him punching him in the face, taking my anger out on him.

I felt the tears come to my eyes, as I kept swinging at him violently. "I hate you, I have loved you for my whole entire life, and I admit it now, but you just don't have the balls to say it yourself, for some reason I don't even know" I yelled in his face.

He soon retaliated, getting sick of me punching at him. He grabbed me violently shoving me into the wall, as he punched the wall behind us. I felt my eyes widen unintentionally as I stared at him surprised that he actually did something back, not putting up with my bullshit.

He saw my look of fear, he quickly buried his head into my chest, whispering his apologies into my skin repeatedly. I felt my body soften against him ,but than quickly fought back not wanting to give into him.

"Not so easy now is it, buster" I said slyly. I than heard the light footsteps of the doppelganger walk into the room, with a confused look. "How did I get here" she asked silently. I felt the anger hit me like a hurricane once again, as I sped over to her grabbing her by the neck.

"Maybe instead of being the sacrifice, you can get better" I whispered into her ear crazily. I bit into my free wrist shoving it to her lips, as she tried to resist. "Drink god dammit" I yelled in frustration shoving my wrist into her mouth deeper. She soon started gulping unwillingly but knew not to fight me.

"Guess the curse won't be broken" I stated simply to myself knowing Klaus would here it. I pulled my wrist away from her lips, as I set her down standing in front of me. "Are you not going to do anything Klaus" I asked looking over at him, with my hands still positioned at the human's neck ready to snap at anytime.

"What are you doing" he asked stupidly. I growled out at him, making the girl jump out of her skin slightly. "Oh you know what I'm doing very well, I'm ready to turn her into Katerina" I said sneering at them knowing that was probably a touchy subject to the girl.

"No Isabella don't do it" he yelled like a dad telling a child what to do. Out of anger I snapped the girl's neck the other way at vampire speed, leaving her to drop to the ground unconscious. As I stood face to face with very angry Klaus.

* * *

_Ok this is very complicated I know but at least try to follow me somewhat through the story…. PLEASE REVIEW! I would love you all so much and update faster, just so you know there will only be 10 chapters in this story so four more chapters left, and hopefully they will be somewhat long, I might do a sequel to this when it is over, but I'm not really sure if I should… so give me your feedback_

_songs inspired_

_Love the way you lie by eminem and rihanna (i know i think i used that as an inspiration song in the last chapter but it really fir this one more)_

_What's love got to do with it by tina turner_

_when love and hate collide by def leppard_

_Space bound by eminem_


	7. All I Need

_I love To Hate You_

"Kill me Klaus I just ruined everything in your plan" I said strongly. He growled and pinned me against the wall suddenly. He punched the wall with his fist once again. His other fist was digging into the skin of my collarbone roughly leaving a temporary mark.

His fist soon flattened into open palms as he hung his head. "I can't kill you, I love you too much" He finally said it just above a whisper. I felt the sensation of love and joy overflow my senses as I pulled his head up to face me softly.

"I love you too, I have ever since you turned me" I told him softly. He smiled longingly down at me and pulled me into a slow passionate kiss. "I love you so much" I whispered heavily into his neck.

He picked me up by my thighs throwing me on the couch suddenly at vampire speed. I let a breathy moan as he attacked my neck savagely. I soon felt his fangs slide into my jugular vein. I whimpered from the fresh pain that lasting for only a short second.

I soon moaned out loudly as the little cloak of ecstasy surrounded us into our own little bubble. I used vampire speed to shift us over so I was on top straddling his torso as he continued to drink from me. I ripped his shirt off in blur leaving the shreds of it on the floor.

A deep growl resonated from his chest as a bit into his shoulder taking his blood while he was taking mine. We both pulled away from drinking at the same time and kissed each other in a rough passionate frenzy, still under the influence of the blood.

We soon settled down and were making out like humans do. I felt his hands travel across my mid-section as he left a soft trail of his touch through out my whole torso.

His lips trailed down my face kissing my jaw sloppily. I arched my head back longingly letting him have an open invitation. He took my invitation eagerly trailing his lips down my throat sucking at my sensitive skin lightly.

I felt myself eternally swoon over this man.

"Klaus" I muttered his name like the ancient Egyptian prayer of Krishna I remembered from when I was human. "Isabella I love you for eternity" he muttered back tom e like a prayer also.

* * *

_Later on (you guys know what happens) _

I was laying across Klaus's stomach enjoying the comfortable silence between us. He ran his fingers through my wild curls. "This will be the beginning of our forever now" he said strongly.

"Yes Klaus it is" I fired back quickly telling the truth. I adjusted myself so I was now straddling his naked torso. "You're all I need to keep me on this earth, without you I can barely breathe, don't let me go ever" I stated stubborn emotions hitting overboard.

He smiled at me genuinely happy for me. I pulled myself up off of his chest kidding him passionately enjoying the new freedom in our eternity together. This time I know I won't keep running from him. I will stand my him through everything. I than felt vulnerability crash over me in waves as I looked away biting my lip.

He sensed my change of emotions, and cupped the side of my neck bringing my face up softly to face him. "What is it" he asked bluntly. "How do I know it won't be like the last time, you started changing women left and right forgetting about me not loving me or anything" I said my voice getting unrecognizably thick with unshed tears threatening to spill.

"This is different now, I will be faithful to you I don't need anyone else you're my _only _one" he stated strongly kissing the column of my throat as he pinned me to the bed.

We both soon heard a muffled groan of someone waking up in the parlor downstairs. I than remembered I turned the doppelganger out of anger. "Let's go handle the newborn baby" he said reading my thoughts.

We got up and dressed at vampire speed quickly. As soon as we were both done we walked down stairs together with our fingers intertwined together. As we entered through the kitchen. We saw a huge mess at the fridge and saw the back of the girl as she went through trying to sooth her hunger. "Well looks like the hunger has already kicked in" I stated out loud lightly catching the girl's attention

* * *

_Sorry it is very short but right now I'm writing this at 2:00 am in the morning so here is my quick update like I said it will be finished very soon next week most likely_

_songs inspired _

_All I need by within temptation_

_You Found me by Kelly Clarkson_

_Us Against the world by Ashanti_

_p.s. also on my profile you can find the link for the banner of this story i just recently made_


	8. Jekyll and Hyde

**My update enjoy I own nothing but my writing I just like to mess around with these characters enjoy!

* * *

**

"_**What, what's happening to me" she cried out whiningly as she felt a stiffening pain in her gums. I shared a questioning look with Klaus. I knew he was silently telling me, you might be better for this job hun. I nodded ok, and waved my hand motioning for him to go out for a while.**_

_**He followed my orders and left the house in a fast blur. I saw the girl on the kitchen floor crying in agony, as she had her hands planted in her hair. I knelt down to her level pulling her hands away from her face so she was facing me.**_

"_**Sweetie, you need to calm down you know what's happening you saw it happened to Vicki Donovan" I told her wisely knowing about the baby vampire that was killed just when she started. She than understood what I meant than. "It was you, that changed me not Klaus" she asked vulnerability in her voice.**_

"_**Yes I did it, it was stupid I was pissed at Klaus so I turned you to get revenge, and I knew he could never lay a hand on me since he loves me" I told her standing up offering my hand. **_

_**She took it and brought herself to standing position. "I will help you with this, I'll make sure that Klaus won't hurt you" I told her reassuringly. "Now time to teach you" I said happily dragging her out to the woods. "I want to hunt animals" she said cautiously. I than let a small giggle escape me unintentionally.**_

"_**Sorry, it's just if you come near a human especially when you phased you'll lose control and attack" I said apologetically. She understood it finally and let me lead the way to help her find her first meal.**_

"_**All you have to do is listen to your senses don't think" I whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes immersing herself in the new scents hitting her like a hurricane. "What do you smell" I asked her quietly. **_

"_**It's… mouth watering, I need to have it now" she growled the last part out ravenously. "Follow it, I will make sure to clean up for you" I whispered to her as I shoved her in the direction of the scent. I let her get a running head start as I followed her slowly in suit. When I got there I saw her already with him on the ground as she drank from the person's neck hungrily. **_

_**She soon heard his heartbeat stop and she pulled away all messy, with a hungry look across her features. "Good job Elena" I said quietly as I dragged the body out of her way. I took the bic lighter out of my pocket and quickly set the body on fire, so it would be covered up.**_

_**As soon as the fire was out, I walked over to see Elena already left without me. Shit she went into town, she's going to go on a massacre GREAT! I blurred off tracking her by the trail she left. Soon enough I figured it out she was going to tell the Salvatore's, and they would try **_**to kill either me or Klaus which was highly impossible.**

**I blurred up behind Elena grabbing her by her throat. "Bad girl, you don't run away like that" I growled out to her. She choked out trying to explain. "I'm sorry Isabella, I just wanted to see them again" she replied in a silent whisper. I let go of her and turned around prepared to leave, until I got hit in the stomach with a stake.**

**I looked to notice it was Rose. "Rose, how could you" I asked betrayal thick in my voice as I faked it. I looked down to my bleeding stomach, and slid it out slowly. I looked up at them all laughing in their faces. "Haha you missed" I said tauntingly.**

"**You have an hour than we have to go or else Klaus will kill them all" I told Elena lowly as I blurred out of the house.

* * *

**

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter only 2 more chapters left than I guess I will be finished PLEASE REVIEW and give me your feedback**_

_**songs inspired**_

_**Jekyll and hyde by plumb**_

_**The Kill by 30 seconds to mars**_

_**Shut up and let me go by the ting tings**_


	9. We R Who We R

I was able to hunt and finally go back to the house knowing Klaus was there waiting for us. I ran in to see Elena was in the kitchen drinking down all the blood bags.

"Hi" I said to Klaus with a small smile. "Where were you" he asked nonchalantly. "Out hunting didn't think someone would leave without me" I said giggling slightly all of the sudden. He dropped it and let it go.

I walked in to see Elena on the kitchen floor. I could tell she was on the high of the blood, which happened to be smeared all over her face messily. I laughed at her silently. She looked at me with the typical newborn crazed look in her eyes. I knelt down to her level.

"Honey come with me, we gotta get you cleaned up for your first night on the town" I told her happily suddenly coming up with an idea. "What" she screeched nervously. "Me, You, and Klaus we're going out on the prowl to find a snack, because trust me I know the hunger is going to come back pretty soon" I said wisely.

"Fine, when will we leave" she asked not bothering to argue with me. "Let's say in an hour" I asked her. She nodded and got up slowly. "Need any help" I asked her as she was walking away. "NO thanks I think I got it" she yelled to me with a slight chuckle.

I sighed happily and turned around to see Klaus standing right in front of me. Seeing him there suddenly elicited a gasp tumble from my lips. "So we're going out" he asked jokingly.

"Yup, want her to get a taste of the hunt" I said saucily with a huge grin across my face. "Fine but" he was quickly cut off by me. "Yeah yeah I'm in charge of her for everything since I turned her" I said smiling at the end.

_Hour later_

"Bella hurry up I wanna go" Elena whined from the foot of the stairs. I blurred in front of her down the stairs slightly scaring her. "Let's go" I said grinning as Klaus wrapped his arm around my waist when he reached us. "I feel like the third wheel" Elena grumbled as we walked outside to my baby.

Blood red lamborghini Gallardo. "I know it's amazing" I said proudly. We sped off to the local night club out of Mystic Falls. Elena jumped out energetically taking in the appetizing scents wafting around her. "GO ahead it will come to you naturally find the most delicious one and lure them away and than go in on them" I told her whispering in her ear telling her what to do.

She nodded taking in all the directions how to hunt. "Now go" I said pushing her in the direction of the entrance. We than saw the bouncer _(or whatever they're called) _we were ready to go in when he stopped us. "IDs" he asked deeply. I was face to face with him looking him deeply in the eyes. "You don't need our Ids" I told him sternly compelling him. He nodded his head in obedience. I smiled as he let the three of us in quickly.

"You're on your own" I yelled at Elena over the loud deep thrum of the music. She smiled and walked off to the bar ready to find her prey. "I'm so proud of her" I said wiping an invisible tear from my cheek dramatically. "Well you're a good teacher" Klaus whispered seductively in my ear.

"Let's dance" I told him happily with a huge ear to ear grin on my face. He nodded ok and let me drag him on the dance floor. I pushed some humans out of the way, they cursed at us under their breaths afraid of us. As the fast up beat song came out of the speakers, Klaus grabbed my hips as I swayed them sexily. I continued to grin into Klaus feeling his growing erection ground into my lower back. I moaned silently as he kissed my neck. Everyone else was staring at us jealous of how we were able to grind to the beat so gracefully.

* * *

_Almost done with this story sadly this chapter is a little more happy go lucky type and hot so hope you enjoyed it tell me what you think_

_Songs inspired_

_We R Who We R by Kesha_

_Sexy Can I by Ray J_

_Just that sexy by Myah Marie_


	10. In The End

I saw Elena soon take her prey outside back. "I gotta go keep an eye on her and clean up when she's done" I told Klaus pulling away from our slow dance that we were in the middle of. "Fine but you owe me a dance later" he teasingly as he kissed my neck softly and let me go.

I pushed through all the crowd growling slightly in irritation. I sneaked out to the back alley watching Elena take her first meal by herself. After getting the man very aroused she attacked him gulping away his life one longing sip at a time. He groped her more aroused than ever from the bite. I felt the hunger in me start to build up inside of me.

Like clockwork, Elena was able to sense the hunger in me. She pulled back giving me a bloody inviting smile. "Come on Bella there is plenty for two" she said convincingly. Without another question I blurred over the other side of the man biting into his neck swiftly.

Me and Elena held hands as we continued to kill this man slowly. Soon enough his heartbeat slowed as he finally died. We both pulled away at the same time still high. "Time to clean up, do you want to learn" I asked her smirking slightly for no specific reason. "Hell yeah" she said excitedly high on the blood and high from the hunt.

"Ok follow me" I said grabbing the guy's leg dragging him across the ground emotionlessly as Elena followed me in suit. We reached the forest as I dropped the body carelessly on the ground as I pulled out an extra liter that I always had with me. "First make sure to always have one of these with you at all times" I said waving the lighter in her face.

"Than all you do it just burn them" I told her simply as I threw the lit the liter throwing it to the ground as the body burned to ashes. "Thank you" she told me lowly her voice thick with thankfulness. "No problem you're my child I help them out through this" I told her smiling understandingly at her.

"Let's go find Klaus" I said dragging her back into the club. We looked around I soon knew Klaus was at the bar downing his scotch on the rocks. Me and Elena walked over to him to see a blonde tramp trying to hit on him. I felt my jealousy spike highly as I glared at the girl wanting to kill her. Elena stood back scared by the look on my face.

I walked up to the girl and stood behind the girl. I grabbed her by her hair yanking her head back causing a startled gasp to escape her. "Leave before I snap your neck like a twig" I growled in her ear ready to paralyze her from waist down.

She ran away gasping for breath. Klaus was staring at me with an amused smirk. "Hope you enjoyed it" I breathed out pissed as I went out to my car with them following me silently. We sped off back to the house we were walking until we heard people in the house.

I stopped all of us in front of the house. "Vampires are in the house" I told them quietly knowing they wouldn't be able to hear it. "We can take care of them" Klaus said cockily. "Elena the fighting will come natural to you and if you're having trouble I'll come in and help you" I told her reassuringly. She nodded quietly not wanting to say anything.

We came in through the door when we were attacked. Rose came behind me trying to stake me. I ripped the stake out of her hand and stabbed it just below her heart not wanting to kill what I created. She fell to the ground groaning lowly. I saw Elena and a blonde vampire battling it out. Klaus was facing the two vampire brothers.

I growled and grabbed the dark head one from behind pinning him to the ground. Soon enough I saw Rose was up and we had the others in our grip as they tried to struggle. "How may I help you all" I asked sarcastically.

"We were trying to kill you" the blonde vampire blurted out choking on Elena's grip against her throat. "Well to bad not going to happen it would hurt Elena, you don't want to hurt her do you" I asked tauntingly.

I looked at the other 2 and nodded for them to drop them. We shoved them against the ground as they backed away from us prepared to attack again. "No, no, no I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said teasingly.

"Listen we do not mean any harm no one will get harmed Elena is safe and turned we call a peace treaty" I said softly speaking for all of us. "Why should we trust you" they all quipped at the same time. I than saw Elijah blur in with a straight look on his face.

"Ask him, he knows all about me and us" I said motioning between me and Klaus. They all turned their attention to Elijah waiting for him to speak. "You can trust her she is really nice and protective once you get close to her" he said cracking a small smile at me. I smiled at him happily and went over to pull him in a brotherly hug.

I pulled away and walked close to the Salvatore brothers. "Truce" I asked holding my hand out. They smiled at me and they each shook my hand nodding silently.

Elena went to Damon and hugged him with a sigh escaping her lips. I looked around to see Damon and Elena together. Stefan and the blonde vampire hugging each other tightly. Rose and Elijah staring at each other lovingly.

I felt happiness swell inside me. "Aw this is going to be such an awesome family" I screeched happily jumping up and down. Klaus settled me down with his hands planted on my hips. "I think you owe me that dance now" he whispered in my ear smirking. I grinned at him dragging him out to the backyard. He grabbed my arms as we twirled around elegantly without any music playing.

Suddenly it started raining hard. Me and Klaus were smiling happily as he twirled me around in the air. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we stood a stand still looking into each others eyes lovingly. "I love you" I whispered to him as my lips were reaching for his. He smiled at me as he inched closer but stopping a centimeter away. "I love you too" he whispered lovingly to me, as he pulled me into a passionate slow kiss. I love the rain now, and I finally have something to live for.

* * *

_Iight it's over sadly this was one of the best stories I enjoyed writing I hope you all enjoyed it also, I am also glad I was the first author ever to come up with this pairing I love to think of pairings never written about before I might write another Bella/Klaus story depends if you guys would want me to I love all the nice reviews from everyone thank you so much_

_~Lexi~_

_Songs inspired_

_In the end by Linkin park_

_Crazy Possessive by Kaci Battaglia _

_We are family by sister sledge _

_Headstrong by trapt_

_Kiss The Rain by Yurima _

_Can I have this dance by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens _


End file.
